Sharing secrets can be difficult
by MajselajseL
Summary: Tobirama discovers that Izuna is hiding a personal secret and gets carried away. TobiIzu. Fluff. Oneshot!


It was a calm, clear winter night, and everyone in the Uchiha Mansion was far away in dreamland.

That is until a thunder roamed the air and Uchiha Izuna snapped right into reality, panting harshly.

"… What's wrong, Babe…?" Tobirama yawned from the spot beside him.

Izuna didn't answer him; he didn't even spare him a glance.

"H-hey…! Where do you think you're going?" the Senju shouted, as he watched him cross the room in a rather quick tempo.

"… I just need something to drink; my throat is awfully dry…" Izuna replied calmly, but he still didn't look at him (Tobirama). "You can go back to sleep without worry. I'll be right back…"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, but lay back down nonetheless and closed his eyes.

**XXX**

"Aniki…" Izuna called weakly, as he entered said person's room.

He received no answer.

"Aniki…" Izuna whined again. This time, Madara stirred and grunted in annoyance at been woken, but he opened his eyes nonetheless.

"… Mmm… What is it, Izuna…?"

"… It's thundering…" his baby brother explained in a small voice, while looking embarrassed down at his feet. Madara woke up right away at the statement and poked his boyfriend in the ribs with an elbow.

"Scoot over…"

"… Why?" Hashirama sighed.

"My baby brother is joining us." Madara explained simply. The Senju raised a slightly confused eyebrow.

"… Why?"

"He's afraid of thunder…" Madara sighed. "Now, stop the questions and make some room for him." Hashirama grunted, but moved a meter or two to the other side of the bed without further protest. "Now; come here…" Madara cooed, while patting the now free spot beside him.

Izuna, however, bit his lip and stared at his feet.

"… I didn't mean to bother…" he mumbled with a small, guilty frown. Madara frowned too.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just as welcome as always. I'm not going to let the Senju change that! Now come here you…" he cooed, hitting the spot beside him again.

Izuna hesitated again, but then slowly crawled onto the bed and in underneath the covers. He shuddered not even a minute later when hearing the thunder roar yet again, but he slowly began relaxing when Madara began combing his fingers through his (Izuna's) hair in a soothing motion.

**XXX**

"Good morning…" Tobirama greeted sleepily, as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table on a chair across from Madara.

"Good morning, Tobi." Hashirama smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you." his little brother smiled back. "… Hey, where are Izuna?"

"He's at the school with a friend..." Madara answered coolly, before taking a sip of his tea. "He left long before you decided to drag your lazy body out of bed." Tobirama frowned, but didn't start a fight like usual. He had way too much else on his mind to care about the Uchiha's comments at the moment.

"… Do you know when he'll be back?" Madara raised an eyebrow at the Senju's unusual bad mood.

"… Not specifically, no. Why?"

"… I think he might be mad at me…" Tobirama mumbled distressed. "He didn't… "_say goodbye"_, before he left and he suddenly left the room last night and didn't return..."

"… Seems like he hasn't told you yet, huh?" Madara huffed. Tobirama frowned and raised a confused eyebrow.

"… Told me what?"

"Izuna is afraid of thunder."

"… _What_?" Tobirama asked bewildered, taken back at the sudden revitalization. "… But what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Madara gave him a flat look and then sighed.

"… Whenever it thunders he comes to me for comfort."

Tobirama blinked.

"Which is exactly what he did yesterday night." Madara deadpanned. The Senju stared at him for several awkward seconds, but he slowly began understanding the truth.

"… Why _you_? Why not _me_?" he whined, confusion written all over his face. "… Doesn't he trust me…?"

"… It's not exactly something he is proud of, you know." Madara stated flatly.

"Huh?" Tobirama asked dumbfounded.

"… He's a fifth teen year old Uchiha, who comes crawling to his big brother for comfort whenever it's thundering. Is that normally something a person would be proud of? Especially an Uchiha?"

"… No… I guess not…" Tobirama mumbled, staring pointedly at the kitchen-table. "… But… inst there something I can do?"

"…" Madara eyed him for a few seconds, but then shook his head. "… No. Just be patient; he'll open up about it eventually."

"… Hah…"

**XXX**

"Ohayo!" Izuna greeted as he entered the apartment a few hours later. Hashirama was the only one who greeted him from the kitchen.

"Don't you think it's a little late to say 'morning'? It's more like afternoon!" he chuckled, as soon Izuna stepped into view. "Would you like a sandwich for lunch?"

"Hai! Do you know where Aniki and Tobi is?"

"I believe your brother is snoozing on the couch and Tobi is in your room. We'll eat in an hour."

"Hai, thanks!" Izuna smiled at his brother-in-law before leaving the kitchen in search of his boyfriend.

He found him where Hashirama had claimed, but he didn't greet him with a tight hug or a warm kiss like usual. It made him (Izuna) frown, but it didn't stop him from smooching him (Tobirama) with affection instead.

Tobirama ignored him.

Izuna's frown deepened. What the fuck was the Senju pulling at?

"… What's your problem?" he growled after several painful minutes, while narrowing his suspiciously. Tobirama turned his head barely enough to look up at the Uchiha.

"… Why should I tell you?" he replied coldly.

"… Why not? You're obviously angry at me." Izuna muttered, while scratching his arm in an awkward manner. He didn't like the uncomfortably silence, especially when he didn't know what it was about...

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"_And_?"

"… I would like to actually know what I have done you!" Izuna sneered lightly. Enough with the games!

The Senju narrowed his eyes.

"… You actually expect _me_ to tell _you_, when _you_ won't be honest with _me_?"

Izuna returned his dark stare.

"… _When_ aren't I honest with you?"

"… Like you don't know."

"Right now; I honestly _don't_! So stop the crap and tell me already!"

"_**Thunderstorms**_! Your _fear_ of _**thunderstorms**_!" Tobirama shouted, while jumping up from the floor. Izuna fell to the floor in surprise and shock and merely stared up at him in bewilderment.

"… Oh, _that_. Aniki told you, huh…?" he laughed weakly after a few minutes, while toying with his hair in embarrassment.

"Mmm…" Tobirama replied flatly. "… Why didn't _you_ tell me?" he then demanded. Izuna didn't answer; he simply stared pointedly down at the ground. Tobirama felt himself getting more and more annoyed and eventually began stamping on the ground demandingly with a foot. "_Why_?"

"_Tobi_…!" Izuna whined annoyed.

"…"

"… It's… extremely embarrassing for me, okay…?" the Uchiha looked pointedly elsewhere. "There's a reason why Madara was the _only one _who knew about it until yesterday night…"

The Senju snorted.

"Even so; I'm still your _boyfriend_. You're supposed to _trust_ me!"

"… Tobi…" Izuna whined, while glancing up at the frustrated Senju with hurt eyes. He didn't know what else he could say… He _had_ told him the (difficult) truth after all.

He received no answer; Tobirama merely crossed his arms over the chest and stared stubbornly at nothing in particular, especially not at his so-called-boyfriend.

"What do you want me to say?" Izuna growled after several painful minutes.

"Let me protect you, _dammit_!" Tobirama growled back angrily. "It's… _ridiculous_!"

"_Ridiculous_? Are you calling me ridiculous now?" Izuna roared, not believing his ears.

"… No. No! It's ridiculous that you don't trust me enough to let me protect you!"

"**I **_**do**_** trust you**!" Izuna screamed, yes screamed. "_How can you doubt me like that_?"

Tobirama looked perplexed at him at first, but then gave him a rather cold look.

"You obviously don't trust me enough to let me protect you against the 'evil'." he stated flatly. Izuna stared at him in disbelief for several seconds, and then rushed out of the room, closing the door harshly behind him. "…"

**XXX**

"I have nothing to say." Tobirama stated the moment the felt his brother's presence in the room.

"Really?" Hashirama questioned sceptically, as he took a seat beside his brother on the floor. "Not even if I tell you that your _boyfriend_ has retreated to his room and is currently crying his heart out in his brother's chest?"

Worry reflected in the younger Senju's eyes for a second, but it quickly disappeared as he crossed his arms over the chest with a stubborn frown plastered on his face.

"… _Yes_."

"… It surprises me that you're not more understanding." Hashirama muttered with a small frown. His brother snapped to attention.

"_Understanding_? Understanding about _what_?"

"About Izuna's embarrassment, Tobi…" Hashirama sighed. "You know sharing secrets can be difficult, especially if it is something that the person is awfully embarrassed about."

"…"

"You of all should know that. And you didn't even have to tell."

"… Just _what_ are you referring to?"

"Weren't you afraid that monsters were hiding underneath your bed until the age of ten?"

"… Yes..."

"… And weren't you embarrassed of that fact, as well?"

"… Yes…" Tobirama quietly admitted, while frowning at his feet. He didn't want to look his brother in the eyes at the moment.

"Do you know where I'm going with this?"

"… Yes."

"Good. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"…"

**XXX**

The second he stepped into the room, Madara lifted his eyes and shot him the darkest glare he ever thought possible. He quickly pushed the fear of though and cleared his throat.

This time Izuna looked up at him as well. Madara simply narrowed his eyes even more.

The Senju felt himself sweat.

"… Could I… um… talk with you for a moment? Alone?" he asked awkwardly, while scratching his neck.

The two Uchihas exchanged glances. Izuna then nodded shortly, which resulted that Madara kissed him (Izuna) shortly on the forehead, before leaving the room.

Tobirama expected that the Uchiha would question his reason for being there, but he didn't move from the spot; he merely glanced at him coolly.

"…"

"… _Well_? What can I do for you?" he (Izuna) asked after yet another round of painful minutes. Tobirama cleared his throat, before muttering:

"… I'm sorry, babe… Can you… Can you forgive me?"

"… Hn."

"… R-_really_?" Tobirama exclaimed bewildered. "Can you really forgive me?"

"Hn."

"… J-just like that?"

"Hn."

"… But I thought… I figured you would be mad at me the next 7 years…!"

"… Hn. I actually thought so myself, but then I realized something important."

"… And what is that?" Tobirama asked slightly curious. The Uchiha's tight features softened slightly and a small smile found its way to his lips.

"That I love you."

"Y-you really mean that?" Tobirama asked wide-eyed, while crossing the room and sitting down beside his Uchiha.

"Hn! Of course!" Izuna smiled warmly, but the smile quickly turned to a threatening scowl. "But it would be wise of you to remember this: if you _ever_ distrust me again, (cheat on me, hurt my brother), or leaves me alone when it thunders, _**I'll break your neck**_!"

"…"

**XXX**

**I have been writing on this fanfic the last half year and finally agreed with myself what to write in it, so here it is! x)**

I had difficulties deciding the name... If you have some other title in mind I might change it to that... ;P ;)

Please review!


End file.
